Turning Human
by Daddy's Little Pyscho Bitch
Summary: Edward was a human living in Forks,but his world was turned upside down when a Bella Swan moved to Forks.There was something different about her,and her family.He learns their secret but also learns that Bella would turn human for him which is possible.AU


Turning Human

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Edward's P.O.V

Bella had promised that I would get to official meet the family today. I was terrified beyond belief, there was no way that they would like me, and I've seen the stares that they gave me. But Bella assured me that they were just looking out for her. Whether they were looking out for her or not, this fact remained the same. They _hated _me.

~*~

The sweet purr of Bella's Lamborghini Murcielago pulled up into the drive way. _Hmm I wonder what happened to her BMW M3. _I thought, but I already knew the answer, she told me that she wanted to ride in style. I watched her from my window, gracefully exiting her car and walking towards our front door. But before she could knock Alice opened the door. I could see her pretending to be surprised but she probably already heard Alice run to get the door. I could hear Bella's breath taking laugh from my room, and melted on the spot. Until Alice voice dragged me reluctantly back to reality.

"EDWARD! BELLA'S AT THE DOOR!" She screamed there was no way that something that small could be so loud, it was impossible but then again, Alice did the impossible.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to meet the always magnificent Bella, smiling waiting for _me._

"Hey gorgeous, you look amazing." I complemented.

"Edward, I'm wearing sweats, not exactly designer."

"Still, you do look amazing." Alice had already left, muttering about this being wrong. Alice had quickly become Bella's best friend, but she didn't know about the vampire thing.

"Whatever Edward. If anyone looks amazing, it's you. So are you ready to meet the family?"

"Not at all." I answered honestly, I'd seen her family but I'd never actually meet them.

"Good, let's go."

~*~

The drive to their house was peaceful, it was quite, it was sensational and Bella let me drive her Lamborghini. So whilst I was driving, she was giving me directions and lying against my side. It was the best road trip, ever. Finally we went round the next corner and their magnificent house came into view; it was simple amazing, it was three stories, a dark black colour with glass walls that allowed you to look at the forest. I went to open the door but Bella beat me to it.

"Beat ya." She said happily, but then her face turned serious, "Do you really want to meet them? You can always wait."

I let out a breath of fresh air. "Bella, love, I **want **to meet them. I promise."

"Alright, then, come on."

She led me to the front door and six vampires were waiting patiently for us.

~*~

Sky and Lee were sitting on the stairs, with the rest of them behind them. I gulped, I hated it when I saw Tamsin's eyes –they were red, which meant she was angry- and Sky eyes were a piercing blue, which meant I didn't know if she had hunted and she had threatened to kill me more than once.

"Bella, some lawyer guy phoned you. He wants to meet you." Sky sung. She had a way with words that made you believe she was completely innocent, even if she was insulting you. She looked at me then added, "He wants to see you _alone._"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, and turned and faced me, "You'll be alright here wont you?" Was she insane?

"Of course I will." I lied, someone laughed, and they probably knew I was lying. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

~*~

I was now standing alone with six vampires circling me, all licking their lips. Sky and Tamsin's eyes both changed to black. Oh great, they're hungry, and I'm their snack.

* * *

**Okay, this is a co-authored story with Lives In Dreams and Mini JellyDream. Lives in Dreams writes Edwards P.O.V and Mini JellyDream and I write Bella's. We will probably update once or twice a week.**

**Dreamer: Okay so this is the first chapter and you've guessed it, Bella is the only vampire and the rest are human. Review and you never know, we might update sooner than you think. I also have no idea why MJD said epic.**

**But read it, enjoy it, review it!**

**DLCB: Hope you liked the first chapter and we might update sooner than you think we will. So did you think we had a good idea making Bella the vampire and the rest HUMANS.**

**MJD: very ,very epic. A wonderful piece, hope you love it and you will review or I'll get Jasper and Emmett on you so they can kick. You. Pretty. Ass. **


End file.
